


A Late Return

by BloodyCreaturePosterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl/pseuds/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine waiting for Dean to return from a Hunt after being gone over a week, but his return is later than anticipated, and you accidently fall asleep in his bed while waiting. You wake, laying on your stomach, and you feel his hands run down your side as he lowers himself overtop of you, kissing the back of your neck and gently pushing up the hem of you nightgown. As his hands trace up the inside of your thigh, fingering your core, he whispers in your ear, “You’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Return

**Author's Note:**

> Another altered prompt from Tumblr. Definitely looking to take some requests if anyone has any for me :) If you make a request please be patient with me, I don't have an internet connection at home and can only upload when I do laundry on the weekends!

It had been two weeks since you last saw Dean… or Sam for that matter. The brothers left on a Hunt somewhere in Arizona promising that it wouldn’t take more than a few days. That it was just a simple salt and burn and they would probably spend more time on the road than on the case. Then you got a call late one night of the boys saying it had become a little more complicated then they had expected.   
That had been a week ago.   
You missed Dean, but you understood well things were not always what the appeared to be and had easily accepted that they would be gone longer. Which was fine, as much as you loved Sam and Dean, you enjoyed your time alone, too. Time alone was just something you got used to as a Hunter. You’d spend so much time on your own before meeting the brothers that sometimes it still felt new to spend as much time with this as you do. Yet now it seemed oddly rare and far between.  
Part of the perks of a relationship with Dean Winchester. You fell hard and you fell fast when it came to the eldest brother. It had been a frightening realization that hit on a Hunt involving a particularly nasty ghoul that had left Dean pretty banged up. He had put himself in front of you and you had been furious… until you saw just how beat up he had been. You knew the amount of time you sent taking care of him after that spoke of how much you cared about Dean, but you hoped that it hadn’t spoken that much.  
Your heart squeezed at the memory, but you had played it off well as a concerned partner. Sure, you had a thing going with Dean, but that didn’t mean that either of you had said those three sacred words. Dean had never said it to you in the six months you have been seeing one another exclusively, and you didn’t want to say it and chase him off.   
Dean wasn’t the type to be tied down, not the type to allow someone to tie him down in the life he lead. Hunting was an extremely dangerous business that would use such a tie against you in every brutal way possible if it got even a hint of attachment from you. You had lost several very good friends to that exact notion as proof, and that was exactly why telling Dean Winchester you loved him was a bad idea.   
Sam knew… or at least you were pretty sure he had figured it out, but he was kind enough to not say anything. He made it obvious that he wanted something more between you and his brother because he felt you both deserved it, but he understood as well as you and Dean the risks such emotion brought.   
But just because you weren’t going to tell Dean you loved him didn’t mean that you didn’t want to wait up for him to come back to the bunker. Two weeks without the boys was quiet indeed. You missed their banter and arguing, you missed Dean stealing kisses every chance he got, and late night cuddles when nightmares kept you awake. You had even wandered into the library last week half expecting, half hoping to see Sam pouring over some book. But, of course, the boys had not come back yet.  
You had called Dean last week to wish him a happy birthday, disappointed you couldn’t spoil him rotten with pie and a night of carnal delights that would make even dear old Crowley blush. This salt and burn and taken far longer than it should have, and Dean promised they would be home in a few days.   
The call had been rushed; he and Sam had been on their way out the door to scout a new location Sam dug up in some archives. He had been sure it was the place they needed to be.   
You had promised him something special when he got home, teasing him with a hint of what it might be before letting him go. You didn’t want to keep him from getting the job done, but gave him enough to think about to get him wanting to come home sooner.   
Later that night he called and said he and Sam would be home in two days.   
Unsurprisingly they had been late, very late. So late that when three o’clock rolled around you decided it was best to change out of the newly bought lingerie, trading the sexy babydoll for one of Dean’s flannels. He had left your favorite for you because he knew you loved wearing his shirts and with as sexy as you looked walking around in his flannels he wasn’t about to tell you to stop.   
With a yawn, you flicked off the light in his room and crawled into his bed, belly down, faced buried in his pillow, a strip of light filtering through the open door so that you might hear them come in. The pillow still smelt of Dean and it made you miss him even more, but he would be home soon and you would cherish your time with him all the more for the longer than expected time apart.   
I’ll just lay here and rest my eyes you told yourself on another yawn, eyes heavily lidded and you unwilling to keep them open any longer…   
You woke to the feeling of something brushing lightly down your side. The touch was feather light and soft and barely there, and for a moment you were sure you hadn’t even felt anything at all. I must have fallen asleep, you think and are about to chalk it up to the fading memory from a dream you couldn’t remember having.  
Then the bed dipped under someone’s weight. Hands braced on either side of your shoulders, a very male body came over you. He straddled your legs, jean clad knees pressed into your thighs.   
“Dean?” You murmur sleepily.   
Those big hands that had been braced on either side of you a moment ago now dragged down your sides, fingers slipping under the hem of Dean’s flannel. Thumbs swept over the swell of your ass under the edge of your lace panties as warm lips made contact with your neck.   
“These are sexy,” his voice rumbled as his hands kneading your ass.   
“I didn’t hear you come in,” you moan.   
Dean’s fingers dip into the waistband of your panties to slowly drag the flimsy fabric down your legs, his lips parting to allow him to suck at your neck as he blindly tosses the panties aside.   
“Hunter,” Dean chuckles and you can hear the smirk in his voice. His hands slip back under the flannel, pushing the material up over the swell of your ass to pool against your waist. You sigh as he moves down your body, his lips coming into contact with the dimples in your lower back.   
Your breath hitched in your throat as his fingers traced up the inside you’re your thighs, a broken moan escaping at the touch of his fingers against your folds. His thick middle finger slipped between your folds, swiping through your wetness, and rolling over your clit.   
“Dean,” you moan.   
“So wet for me already,” he growls, his fingers thrusting inside you, curving into that wonderful spot that makes you see stars.   
“Always wet for you,” you gasp, hips rolling up into his hand.   
Dean’s groan was desperate, his soaked fingers pulling from you despite your protesting. You heard the frantic rustle of clothes as he popped the button of his jeans and yanked down the zipper to free himself. He shifted over you again and his knees parted your thighs, hands at your hips pulling you up onto your hands and knees.   
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Dean moaned as he sank into you, unwilling to waste any more time and setting into a frantic pace in his need to be close to you.  
Two weeks apart was two weeks too many for the both of you and had left you both unknowingly desperate for one another, wanting far more than just incredible, mind blowing sex.


End file.
